The Catcher That Devides Us
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Danny splites himself again and not for what he normally does it for to be in his secret relationship with his two halfs. Things go wrong when Skulker gets involved. Pitch Pearl, one-sided SkulkerxDanny mentioned. M for a reason.


Unlike all of the other times Danny has done this, it was for his own personal use and pleasure. He knew it was the right thing to do on both accounts, ghosts were just getting too wild now a days and his grades were really taking a beating. Danny couldn't afford to let this new upcoming project for school be anything wprse then a seventy or higher; it was worth nearly half of his final grade in English class and he just knew Lancer would have a cow if he failed.

This was something he needed to do and know. He glaced at the Fenton Ghost Catcher as it shined innocently in the dim light of his bedroom. Danny sighed, this is the only way, plus it's not like he hasn't done it in the past for completely different reasons. A smile came to his face, cheeks dusting pink at the thought before he transformed into Phantom and flew through the catcher, his yelp of pain getting caught in his throat; no matter how many times he did this it always hurt. He felt himself split into two different people, but it was over in nearly a second and the original Danny was split in two.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Before Fenton could hit the hard ground that he knew wasn't that far from him, he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist to keep him from falling. He gasped, opening his sky blue eyes to meet radioactive green ones glowing down at him intently. He felt himself relax in the ghosts hold and smiled up at Phantom, the ghost returned the smile as he gently set Fenton down on the ground and kissed him gently on the lips earning him a content sigh from his human counterpart.

They have been doing this for sometime now, splitting up so they could be in a romantic relationship with one another. THAT secret was more heavily guarded then the fact that he has ghost powers to begin with, no one knows. No one. They discussed the matter together at an ealier date and thought it would make things easier if no one ever knew, even if it was just for the time being.

Parting to look at his ghost half Fenton sighed dreamily at him," Nice to see you too." He said before giggling when Phantom kissed the side of his cheek by his ear. " Aren't you like, suppose to be the responsible one?" Fenton added as Phantom kissed his way down the humans neck, making Fenton shiver with pleasure as cold hands rested on his lower bqck bringing him firmly against the ghost.

Phantom smirked as he nipped and kissed on Fentons neck and collar bone area. " Yes, but it is late at night... No homework to do until Lancer gives us the official assignment tomorrow, no ghosts to fight. Just you and me." The ghost practically purred out each and every word in a husky tone that turned Fenton on even more. His arms snaked around Phantoms neck, he craned his head out of the way to give the ghost a better access to his. When Phantom bit down on his pulse point Fenton moaned and clung om to Phantom like the ghost was his life line. Phantom then moved his hands from Fentons lower back to over his butt to come to his theighs so that he could lift them up and wrap them around the ghosts midsection before having them go back to the humans backside.

Phantom floated over to the bed and pinned Fenton down, still kissing neck with open mouth kisses. Fenton gave another moan and laced a hand in snow white hair to keep the ghost in place; feeling his jeans getting a little to tight for his own comfort, Fenton unconsciousnessly bucked up into Phantom earning him a moan from the ghost before said ghost ground his hips back into Fentons. Phantom kisses his way back up the humans neck and latched onto Fentons mouth, winning in a tounge dance of dominance as he removed both of Fentons arms from he and pinned them above the humans head in one hand, the other holding his hip in place as he grinded down on his human lover, loving every gasp, moan, whimper and pleasurable cry from him.

Fenton was in pure bliss, he longed for the times when he and his ghost self could be together like this."P-Phan-ngh. " Fenton moaned out half of Phantoms name as the other have broke from a shock of pure ecstasy. When he opened his eyes to look at Phantom he nearly came at the sight of Phantoms lust filled green eyes glowing brightly down at him, snow white hair framing his face perfectly and a knowing smile on his face.

" Yes?" Phantom purred as he gave a particularly hard thrust of his hips making Fenton gasp and pant from lack of oxygen. He knew the other boy was close, so he took the hand on his hip and slipped it beneath the hem of Fentons jeans and boxers and grasped the boys hard on and stroked it, keeping it in oace with his grinds.

" Oh god, please! " Fenton begged at the new sensation of Phantoms hand and the ghost was more the happy to let him cum after he asked so nicely. It didn't take much longer until Fenton was seeing nothing but white as beeds of hot cum spilled over Phantoms gloved hand and inside his boxers. Trying to calm down from his high, Fenton laid there panting as he felt Phantom remove himself from his pants and let his wrists go. " Give me a mintue and I'll take care of your problem, and not with my hand. " Fenton breathed out with a suggestiveness in his voice that made Phantom throb with intisapatient.

" I can't wait." Phantom mused as be gave Fenton another kiss both boys moaning in abundance of want and need.

Everything in the moment seemed perfect, both teens blissfully wrapped up in their never dying love for one another to be concerned with the lerking doom around the corner. The whole time being watched by someone with a wicked grin on his face as he took in the new found information of his prey. Skulker smirked at the building of FentonWorks, the same building where the Ghost Child (or was it Ghost Children now?) have a night filled with passion, the hunters smirk widing with each new thought that crossed his mind.

The hunt was going to be far more interesting from here on in.

Skulker had been watching the Ghost boy very carefully for the past couple of weeks, planning and trying to think of ways that with break the half ghost brat and force him to surrender himself to the hunter; in more ways then one, with each moan he heard coming from the teens bedroom many unforgivable thoughts crossed Skulkers mind as he readied himself for the perfect opportunity to capture Danny. And now knowing this new bit of information that he had learned about the Ghost boy a little under a week ago he had the perfect plan in mind.

But he had to have the element of surprise.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"Oh my, god! I love you." Phantom moaned as he fisted his white glove clad hand into contrasting black hair as he focused on the pleasure that Fenton was giving him. The human teen made a noise around the teen hero making Phantom clentch his fist harder as he came down Fentons throat. Fenton relaxed and swallowed the heros seed; absently thinking that Phantom was the only person to pull his hair and get away with it. Coming down from his high, Phantom released his iron grip on Fentons hair allowing the human to pull off and breath normally. Fenton sat on his knees trying to catch his breath as Phantom put himself away and he couldn't help the smile that crawled onto his face when he was looking at his human half. To Phantom, Fenton was perfect even in the moments where he came undone, much like right now with blown blue eyes, flushed cheeks, messed up black hair that went in every which angle. " I love you. "

Fenton smiled up at his ghost, " I love you ,too. " Phantom then leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Fentons lips before scooping the human up off the floor and onto the bed. "You think we shoukd put the catcher back in the lab before someone notices?" Fenton asked, tilting his head to the side cutely making Phantom smile.

" Yeah, probably should. " Phantom got up and made his way over to the Ghost Catcher, turning it intangible to drop it off in the lab.

"I'll come with I think I left my school bag down there."

Phantom raised a brow at him, " Why would it be in the lab?"

" I put it down to pick the catcher up." Fenton said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright, come here." Fenton made his way over and held onto his ghost counterpart as they phased through the floor into the lab, Phantom placed the catcher back where it was supposed to be as if nothing had happened; Fenton looked all over for his backpack until he found the purple bag over by the ghost portal.

" Got it." Fenton announced as he picked his bag up and made his way back to Phantom, but a sound from behind him made him stop in his tracks and freeze. The Ghost Zone doors opened. _Please just be the Box Ghost, please just be the Box Ghost._ Fenton thought praying that it was just the annoying Box Ghost, but the horrified look on Phantoms face told him it was anyone but. Turning around with enough speed to give the teen whiplash, Fenton nearly came face to ecto-lazer with one of Skulkers weapons. " S-Skulker, hey...how's it going?" Fenton asked in a shaky breath as he slowly moved away from the hunter who only seemed to grin down at him and then at Phantom.

" Hello whelp, or should I say whelps? " Skulker said as he started to advance on Fenton, before either party could blink Phantom was between the two of them, eyes glowing a dangerous green. Phantom might have a heros complex, with OCD tenditcies which he let's some things slide for his less then neat and tidy human lover but that was one thing no one were to ever mess with. HIS human. Skulker rasied a brow at Phantom with an amused look on his face as his eyes went back and forth between the two halfs of Danny. " What, no whitty banter?"

" Back of Skulker, or else." Phantoms tone leaving no room for argument as his eyes and ghostly essence glowed broghter at the threat, his core giving off more of a coldness then nessesary.

The hunter snorted at him, which only made Phantom more angery. " Or else what? You'll scream like a little kid not getting his way?" He mocked with a smirk.

Ecto-blasts charged in Phantoms hands, he was about to shoot Skulker when the hunter leapt forward and grabbed both teen boys by the front of their respective shirts. Bringing each to his chest to firmly hold them in place, he brought his mouth to Phantoms ear as he saw the ghost teen hero was about to try and shoot him again. " Try anything, ANYTHING, and I will snap your little boyfriends neck like a tooth pick."

Phantoms eyes went wide with for his human half at the very thought. No, he couldn't let that happen. Fenton on the other hand found the PDA on the hunters wrist and quickly put something in to make him put them down. Skulker made an odd sound as he was forced to let the boys go and go sit ups. " We need to merge back now!" Phantom said with eargentcy in his voice. He helped Fenton to his feet and they turned to go to the Ghost Catcher. Next thing they knew they were being hit against the opposite wall as an explosion went off. When they opened their eyes, to their horror they looked where the Ghost Catcher use to be and a smirking Skulker stabding over it's remains.

The Ghost Catcher was destroyed.

" You're mine now Ghost Child, er children. Whatever. " Skulker then shot an ecto net over the two teens who didn't react in time. Walking over to his new prizes, the hunter picked them up to be eye level with him. " I'll have fun making you my new pets."

Pets? Phantom thought, not that he wanted to be skinned alive and made into a pelt to be placed at the foot of the sick and twisted hunters bed, but he also didn't relish in the idea of playing house with Skulker, not when he was split from his human half, who may not be weak but is powerless against the hunter. " When I get out of here Skulker, you'll be nothing but a heep of scrape metal." Phantom threatened, his eyes a glow with something close to homosidal rage as he pictured all the different ways he thought of taking the mech out of existence.

Skulker rasied an eyebrow at Phantom as he flew into the Ghost Zone towards his Iland home. " You are in no position to be making threats, whelp." Phantom just glared at Skulker as Fenton tried to calm himself down, knowing what was soon to be coming and seeing Skulkers lair getting closer wasn't much of a help. He thought he was going to pass out from his poor heart beating so hard aganst his rib cage, his stomach was feeling as if someone had tied it in a knot and was squeezing it at the same time, making him feel sick.

A cold hand on his back made his heart kick start into over time, but he soon relaxed once he realized it was Phantoms hand, his glowing green eyes filled with concern for him. " We are going to die." Fenton whispered to his ghost half, tears forming in his eyes as he said the sentence just loud enough for Phantom to hear. It was like admitting you have a problem, once you say it out loud you feel better but saying this out load only made Fenton feel worse and for a moment he thought he was going to be sick and projectile vomit.

" We are not going to die," Phantom consoled softly, rubbing his hand over his human boyfriends back trying to sooth him but he knew that his efforts would do little. " Nothing will happen to you, not as long as I'm around. " Phantom gave Fenton a reassuring smile, earning him a small one from his human.

A hard thud brought them out of their moment, Phantom taking most of the impact as the duo hit the floor, falling out of the bag and into a cage that had a faint green glow to it. Ghost proof, of fucking course. Phantom cursed under his breath as he helped Fenton to his feet. "Now, I don't normally do this but I'm willing to make an exception in your case. I'm going to give you whelps three choices. "

Phantom scrunched up his face in confusion, he looked at Fenton who mirrored his look. What the hell? Was Skulker smoking something? " Choices?" Fenton asked feeling a little bold now that he was some what away from the hunter.

" Yes, " Skulker answered with an evil smirk on his metal face. " The first is I get right down to business and do what I've been wanting to for years, skin you for yoir pelt." At this both sides of Danny had disgusted and horror stricken looks, Skulker went on, "Option two, you stay as my pets and preform for me." His voice dropping an octove more then nessesary.

" Perform?" Phantom asked, only half knowing of what the hunter had in mind and hopping to Clockwork that he was wrong.

Skulkers smirk broadned, " Perform sexual acts for me and whom ever I have with me."

He was right, shit.

" You're fucking sick." Phantom spat as he wrapped his arms around Fenton as if it would help anything.

"Or..." Skulker trailed off, that damn smirk never leaving his face.

" Or?" Fenton echoed his word.

" Or I have my way with both of you and kill you anyway. Your choice." Phantom and Fentons eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, both their heart and core beating hard in their chests in sync with each other as dread seeped into their very beings. " I'll give you a few minutes to think this over." Skulker then turned and left the room.

Once he was gone they turned and faced each other, "What the hell are we going to do? I don't want to die!" Fenton exclaimed worry and fear evident in his voice. "I sure as hell don't wanna preform for the sicko either."

Phantom took a deep breath and held Fenton by his shoulders to look him dead in the eye." It's the best one out of the three, and at least it will buy us some time if anything. If he goes back on his word to keep us as his 'pets' then at least I would have gotten to love you one last time." Phantom said in the calmest voice that he could come up with, he was scared for both of their lives but one of them had to keep a cool head and that clearly wasn't gping to be his lovely human.

" That would be the only good out of this." Fenton whispered out, knowing that if he was going to die tonight he wanted it to be with after having a good time with Phantom and not being hunted down and or raped by the psycho in the next room. "I love you, no matter what happens."

" No matter what happens." It was Phantoms turn to gather some tears in his eyes but he held them back trying to be strong for his lover.

A door opening brought theor attention back to Skulker who was standing there with arms crossed over his chest and his pure green eyes narrowed into slits ashe stared the boys down. " Have you made a decision or do I get to choose for you?"

" Option two. " Phantom grit out trying to keep his vomit down at the thought of Skulker watching them.

" Good." He said as he sat down in a conveniently placed stool, arms still crossed. " Make it worth my while or I'll kill you for being boring. " Skulker deadpaned "Now get to it."

Phantom turned away from the hunter to focus on the object of his affection and gave him a sad smile as he brushed the hair out of his blue eyes and kissed him gently on the lips. Fenton put his hands on Phantoms shoulders and tilted his head to the side to give his ghost better access to his mouth.

The sooner this was over with the sooner they would be left alone to figure out their means of escape.

Phantoms hands went down to the loops of Fentons pants and brought him flush to his body not leaving an inch of space between them. One of Phantoms hands left the jeans loops to message the other butt earning him a content sigh mixed with a little moan.

" Not bad, but I want more." Skulker commented breaking Phantom of his trance that made him forget the stupid robot was even there.

" Why do you even want us to do this?" Phantom asked his voice lower and more husky then normal.

" Have you ever SEEN yourself have sex? It's kinda hot. " Skulker said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Phantom scowled at him. " Now back to work or else." The hunter demanded, holding up a large hunting knife with his threat. Was he compinsating for something?

A nibble on his earlobe brought the ghost teen back to his human lover, he groaned and shut his eyes blocking out Skulker as much as possible. " Forget him for now okay and let's get this over with." Fenton whispered in his ear and kisses down the ghost jawline. When he got to Phantoms lips he kissed them before the ghost pulled away and kissed his way down Fentons neck until he got to his neck amd collar bone junction and sucked on the soft flesh.

Fenton moaned slightly at the menstruation, taking his left hand and rubbing it up and down Phantoms chest, feeling each and every muscle under the skin tight black and white jumpsuit. He gasp when he felt Phantoms knee come between his legs and rub his hrowing erection gently with his knee. Now using both hands he messaged both of Phantoms pecks, getting a moan from his ghost knowing that he was losing himself in this and paying no mind to their extra guest. " P-Phantom. " Fenton breathed, his legs beggining to feel like they were made out of jelly.

Phantom ran his tougne over the new bruise of Fentons neck, trailing it up in the humans throat and kissing his jawline to his lips. In one fell swoop Phantom scooped up Fenton in his arms , getting Fenton to wrap his legs around the ghosts waist as Phantom carefully laid him down on the cold metal of the cage floor. He then began to grind down on Fenton, making him arch his back in pleasure. As Phantom put his hands under Fentons shirt and began to remove the offense gramet of clothing, Fentom started to toy with the zipper on the heros suit, unzipping it all the way until it came to a stop just below Phantoms belly button.

With help, Fenton removed his shirt and slid Phantoms suit off his shoulders. He shivered at the coldness of the cage on his bare skin but ignored it and forcused on the lust filled glowing green eyes that stole his every thought and heart. Bringing their lips back together, Phantom undid Fentons jeans and pulled them down over hips amd nearly growled when they got caught on his ankles. After he finally removed the others jeans ny phasing them off, he phased off the rest of his suit and went back to business.

Fentom blushed when he realized he wasn't wearing anything under his jeans and Phantom smirked at him, kinky little cutey, " Open. " Phantom ordered as he brought fingers to Fentons mouth and Fenton complied taking them without a fight. As he worked the digits in his mouth, he saw Phantom look over to glare at Skulker who he was sure was returning the look at full force. Wanting the ghost teens attention on him, Fenton gave a particularly hard suck on his fingers making Phantom lock eyes with him.

Once Phantom deemed them ready he worked them inside of his love, minding the pain from his menstruation. He added another finger an scissored Fenton making the boy arch his spine up into the ghost. " Ahh!" Fenton yelped when the third and final finger came into play. Phantom worked them in and out feeling pleased when he finally found those beautiful bundle of nerves. " Oh god, again. Hit there again." Fenton begged and Phantom smiled and complied before pulling them out. Fenton whimpered at the loss, Phantom pulled his boxers down and spat twice into his hand and coat himself before lining up with his lovers enterance.

" Just do it." Fenton said throught a pant and Phantom didn't need to ne told twoce as he pushed in all the way, kissing away any tears that fell from Fentons eyes. " Move." Fenton said after a minute and Phantom went to work and pulled out before pushing back in hitting his prostate with each thrust.

It didn't take long for both boy to be come a hot mess of sweat and moans, the only real sound in the room was skin on skin and unintelligent words that didn't really make a lot of sense. Phantom took his lovers member in his hand and moved his hand in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't that much longer until Fenton came and covered each of them white with his cum and Phantom wasn't far behind doing the same to his insides. Panting, Phantom pulled out and put his boxers on Fenton to cover the boy up from their captures eyes; he put his suit back on and helped Fenton back into his clothes amd nearly gagged when he heard anlow moan from across the room.

Was Skulker... Phantom didn't even look know he'd puke.

" Good job whelps, " Skulker praised as he got up towards to the door to leave." Better hope next time is even better, for your sake." He then slammed the door behind him leaving them behind with their thoughts.

Next time...?

No way in hell was this happening again, not on Phantoms watch. He scanned the room for any signs of a key and nearly face palmed himself. The bloody key was right by the door, was that there when the hunter left the last time?

This is why he was a C averge student.

Carefully slipping his hand between the bars he focused on his powers to bring the keys to him. Once the keys were in his hands he cluched them and moved to unlock the door to the cage. " Come on love, let's go. I'll take care of that bucket of bolts at a later date." Phantom then picked Fenton up bridal style and quickly but quietly flew out of Skulkers lair. The only sign that he knew that the hunter had figured it out was the shout of rage that could be heard even from half way across the Ghost Zone.

The first thing Phantom did when he got to the lab after setting Fenton down was closing the ghost portal to keep Skulker away for the time being. With a sigh of relief Phantom turned back to Fenton who looking at the remains of the Ghost Catcher that was broken and burnt on the lab floor. " Mom and dad will have to fix it, but explaining how this happened won't be easy." Fenton mused mostly to himself but couldn't help but feel that he was going to be in trouble for this, accident or not.

" It'll be okay, plus maybe things are better this way. Being with you and all." Phantom said as he wrapped his arms around his human counterpart.

Fenton couldn't help but smile at this, " Yeah, maybe you're right. Plus we owe our relationship to this thing." Phantom shared the smile with him.

It was true after all, the Fenton Ghost Catcher may be made to split them apart but it has also brought them together in more ways then one.


End file.
